1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of tools, and to the particular field of wrenches.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Often, a worker will encounter workpieces, such as bolts, nuts or the like, that are located in positions that make them extremely difficult to remove or place. For example, a bolt may be underneath another part that blocks access to the bolt or inhibits movement of a wrench or tool used to move the workpiece in a manner necessary to the operation. This makes removal or installation of certain workpiece difficult and time consuming.
It is often necessary to remove other parts to gain access to the workpiece of interest with a wrench, such as an open-end wrench or a box-end wrench or the like.
Therefore, there is a need for a wrench that can expeditiously reach and remove workpiece that are located in difficult to reach locations.
A socket wrench often requires that the handle be moved back and forth to remove or place a workpiece. If the workpiece is in a difficult-to-access location, this operation may be difficult or impossible.
Therefore, there is a need for a socket wrench that can operate on workpiece even if the workpiece is located in a position that makes back and forth movement of the wrench difficult or impossible.
Still further, many workpiece are located in positions that can only be reached by using an extension. Therefore, any socket wrench that is used for such workpiece should be amenable for use with an extension.
Often, one workpiece may be in a location that is reachable with a socket wrench having a handle of a certain length, but not of another length. In such cases, a worker may need several wrenches, which can be expensive and time consuming.
Therefore, there is a need for a socket wrench that is amenable to adapting different handle lengths.
Still further, many workpiece require a great deal of torque to move them, especially if the workpiece is rusted. Any socket wrench used on such workpiece must be amenable to accepting and applying a great deal of torque without damaging the wrench. This problem is exacerbated if the wrench is not easy to securely grasp. That is, if the wrench slips from the user""s grip during use, the wrench can be damaged, and perhaps lost.
Therefore, there is a need for a socket wrench that can accept and deliver a great deal of torque without damage to the wrench. There is still further need for a socket wrench that can be securely gripped during use, even when a great deal of torque is being applied to the wrench.
It is also observed that even with an extension, some workpiece may be located in positions that are so odd that even an extended socket wrench may not be able to easily reach the workpiece. Therefore, there is a need for a socket wrench that is not only extendable but can be modified to reach workpiece in odd locations, such as may require adjustment of the wrench in a plurality of planes or has a plurality of degrees of freedom.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a wrench that can expeditiously reach and remove workpiece that are located in difficult to reach locations.
It is another object of the invention to provide a socket wrench that can expeditiously reach workpiece to which access is limited.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a socket wrench that can easily accommodate an extension handle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a socket wrench that has an adjustable handle so fine adjustments can be made in an expeditious manner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a socket wrench that can accommodate high torque without being damaged.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a socket wrench that is adjustable in a plurality of planes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a socket wrench that is adjustable in a plurality of degrees of freedom.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a socket wrench that is easily grasped and securely held.
These, and other, objects are achieved by a socket wrench that has a handle unit that is movably mounted on a shaft unit and a drive head unit that is movably mounted on the shaft unit to move in a direction or plane that is different from the direction or plane in which the handle unit moves. That is, the wrench has a plurality of degrees of freedom or can move in multiple planes. The shaft unit includes shafts that are shaped to accept torque without slipping and torque applied to the socket wrench can be directed or re-directed as necessary to reach workpiece in odd locations and/or positions. The handle unit can accept an extension if necessary. The handle unit includes knurling so it can be securely gripped.